


Insight

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Ninety percent of the time he feels as if he’s on the outside looking in.Katan stands at the courtyard’s outskirts, in human form, and watches the members of his clan go about their morning; Allusius and Zilujuh quietly soar above their heads; Llewellyn happily converses with all who approach him; Arria’s gentle, light melodies echo off the stone buildings; Sindri’s close by, as always.





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Ninety percent of the time he feels as if he’s on the outside looking in.

 **[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)**  stands at the courtyard’s outskirts, in human form, and watches the members of his clan go about their morning;  **Allusius**  and  **[Zilujuh](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2956259)**  quietly soar above their heads;  **[Llewellyn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=5918904)**  happily converses with all who approach him;  **Arria** ’s gentle, light melodies echo off the stone buildings; [ **Sindri** ’](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=15669481)s close by, as always.

He idly wonders, for the umpteenth time, why he was chosen to lead, what he even has to offer, when there’s so much wrong with him, and so many others to choose from — who have actual experience with managing a clan (and far better health).

How seriously would other clans take the Haven if they found out he suffers from severe anxiety, depression, chronic pain caused by being infected by the Shade (that widely varies in severity), and even bouts of self-doubt? How safe would they all be then? How safe are they all now?

Most of his face shrouded, he closes his eyes and takes a few slow, deep breaths through his nose to both stave off the sudden, heavy growth of anxiety in his chest and keep himself grounded in the present.

A soft, confused noise catches his attention, from Sindri’s direction, and he looks, watches the young male watch something up ahead. Following his son’s gaze, he sees  **[Detritus](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13318843)**  approaching the courtyard, returning about a week earlier than scheduled from his most recent trek through Sornieth.

He remembers that the Haven isn’t just  _his_  responsibility, it’s a collective effort of all who call it ‘Home’; those who protect it, live in it, work for it, even ally with it, do so because they willingly decide to — not because of obligation.

He smiles at Detritus when the other waves to them. Sindri hesitates before shyly waving back, and earns a warm smile from the merchant, which causes him to deeply blush and duck his head. They watch the strange-looking male pass through the courtyard without slowing, and disappear around the corner to his room.

Though he briefly wishes that he had the freedom to come and go as others did, thanks to his wanderlust, Katan knows that he wouldn’t trade his current responsibilities for anything; honored to be such a large part of something so important.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
